


Family Bliss

by lorir_writes



Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [13]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Daphne is introduced to other members of Hamid’s family and Briar reminds her of important issues.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821
Kudos: 2





	Family Bliss

The car rolled to a stop as Hamid parked in the underground spot of a luxury apartments building. He unbuckled his seatbelt when the sound of the passengers’ doors opening and closing startled him. Before he knew, his girlfriend was standing outside the car, smiling at him and holding his walking CAM boot.

“Is this really necessary? I’ll barely walk ten steps to the elevator.”

“We can’t take any chances. Put it on.” Daphne handed him the boot and bent down to help him.

He made a face but didn’t say a word. He simply proceeded to take off his shoe and put on the orthopaedic boot.

She straightened up and looked at the backseat through the window, then at him. “Now then, I believe you got a crunch to help you walk. Is it inside the car boot?”

“No. It came in Yusuf’s car. He must have put it in the flat somewhere by now.”

“Why didn’t you bring it with you?”

“I wanted to. The physiotherapist said I did pretty good when I tried walking with the crutch. But I may have said ‘hey, maybe I won’t be stuck at home after all.’ So Dr Delin forbid me to use it this week and she said I’m only allowed to leave home using it in four weeks, depending on my tests results.” He grimaced.

She burst out laughing.

“It was a joke! I didn’t mean it.” He frowned.

“Uh-huh.” She grinned. “Come on. I’ll help you walk while for the next couple of days.” She extended her hand as he climbed out of the car.

“Aw… My hero.” Hhe beamed, standing up and slinging an arm around her shoulder and intertwining his fingers with hers whilst they walked to the elevator of the building.

Once the doors closed, they leaned on the metal wall, still holding on to each other. “You didn’t tell me you had a place of your own here,” Daphne commented.

“I wasn’t sure Yusuf and my sisters could get everything ready before I got discharged. I was going to tell you this morning though.”

“You didn’t buy a place just because I’m here, did you?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I’d be lying if I said you’re not one of the reasons I got the flat, but I wasn’t planning on buying it right now.” His thumb stroked the back of her hand in circles. “One of my former classmates from Bahçeşehir¹ pitched me about these luxury apartments his company was selling when I came here in November. When I went to the building exhibition, I told him I liked it, but I’d think about later.”

“Were those documents Yusuf took for you to sign the documents to buy the flat?”

“Yes. I thought it would be a good investment and an opportunity to have a place for you to stay whenever you decided to take up on my offer to come visit, but I bought it mostly because of anne². That week I stayed here reminded me why I chose to leave home. With the accident, I knew it’d be a problem if I spend the next three months at my parents’. The fight this morning simply proves my point.”

Daphne looked down at their hands held together and sighed. “I’m sorry, Hamidciğim³.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’re hurting.” Daphne hugged his arm.

“It will get better.” Hamid kissed the top of her head. “Having you here, even if just for two more days, certainly is an improvement.”

“It’s my pleasure to be here.” She gazed up at him and they exchanged smiles before the doors opened again.

As they stepped out of the elevator, two more people were in the living room waiting. A beautiful woman in her early twenties jumped out of the sofa and a man in forties grinned whilst they walked to Hamid’s direction.

“Baban!⁴” Hamid’s eyes brightened up as the man greeted him with a hug. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until next week.”

“Business and politics can wait. I needed to know if you were okay.” The man pulled away to take a look at his son. “You look as healthy as always, aslanım⁵!”

“Thank you, baban!”

“Excuse me! I need hugs too!” The woman tapped her foot on the floor, feigning annoyance.

The two men chuckled and his father stepped away. Yusuf and Sevim sauntered over and stood beside Daphne as she watched every interaction in delight.

“Welcome, abi⁶!” The woman beamed, hugging Hamid. “I hope you like how we decorated your new home.”

“Thanks, Malak. So far, everything looks as wonderful as I expected, but I’m sure you did a great work in the entire place,” he replied.

“You can thank me by recommending me and my boss to all the people you know.” She gave him the same alluring smile Hamid often uses to get what he wants.

“If it’s up to me, all politicians in Europe will only hire the two of you to decorate their homes.” He winked.

“Hey! What are we? Chopped liver? We helped too!” Sevim nagged.

“Bebeğim⁷, don’t be like this. You know you’re his favourite girl.” Tthe older man cupped his youngest daughter’s chin.

Malak made a face, mocking her sister and the two girls scowled each other.

“That’s not fair. I could never pick between the two of you. I love you both just the same.” he said, hugging Malak from the side. “But enough about me. This is the person you all need to impress.” He declared as he gazed at Daphne in adoration and reached for her hand.

The viscountess smiled shyly as she stepped closer. Her cheeks flushed crimson whilst Hamid lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Oh, of course! Hello, Daphne! It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.” His father extended his hand to her.

Adjusting her posture, she smiled at her boyfriend’s father. “The pleasure is all mine, Murat Bey⁸. I hope you had a safe trip from the conference in Sydney.” She returned the handshake.

“I did. Thank you.” His lips curled up, appraising the timid yet poised young lady before pulling away.

“Hi there! I’m Malak.” She stood before her brother’s girlfriend and grinned. “You’re so pretty and petite! Dark hair, almond shaped eyes… You’re totally his type on paper.”

Hamid cleared his throat loudly, glaring at his middle sister. Everyone else in the room chuckled.

“But you definitely have your own style, unlike the others. Chanel luggage, clutch and boots, Miss Dior Eau de parfüm, Guo Pei coat…” She nodded approvingly. “I like you already.”

Daphne’s eyes went wide. “Wow! Uh… Thank you.”

“Don’t mind her. She’s like a walking The Hunt⁹,” Sevim explained.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing,” Malak huffed.

“It’s okay. Fashion is one of my favourite expressions of art.” Daphne smiled at the two girls. “By the way, whenever you want, I’d be happy to hear your thoughts on your favourite trends from Paris haute couture, Malak.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Malak enthused, pulling Daphne by the hand to the L-shaped sofa with Sevim in a tow.

“I see Hamid isn’t the real charmer in this relationship,” Murat whispered as a hint of a smile played on his lips.

“And she’s just getting started, Murat bey,” Yusuf replied while Hamid gazed at his girlfriend in deep conversation with his sisters.

Unlike that stressful morning, noon was filled with light conversations and laughter. After lunch, everyone still remained at the table having dessert and chai as the conversation effortlessly flowed from one topic to another.

“Baban, I cannot believe you said that to the prime minister of England!” Malak gasped.

“What? He said rakı¹⁰ is repulsive! It’s only fair if I insulted the Queen’s beloved tea a little.” Murat shrugged.

Daphne, Hamid and Yusuf exchanged looks and chuckled softly.

“See? Daphne is a British lady and she has a sense of humour.” Murat smiled.

“I’m not the best person to defend the Commonwealth’s honour. I was born there, but I grew up in the States. Hamid and Yusuf lived there for a longer period than I did,” Daphne explained.

“Our chai will always remain as my favourite.” Yusuf raised his tea glass before taking a sip.

“And I personally think British beer is much better than any of 'their’ teas.” Hamid smirked.

“That’s because beer was the only drink you had when you were in Cambridge,” Malak sneered.

“If you have met any of my professors, you would understand why.” He grinned.

“You’d better not let anne hear you say that,” Sevim taunted.

“Aw, bebeğim… Why do you think their fights began?” Murat retorted.

“Well, this has been very entertaining, but if you’ll excuse me, I missed Erkenci Kuş's¹¹ latest chapter.” Malak beamed before standing up and heading to the living room.

Sevim rolled eyes. “She’s obsessed with TV. I’m surprised she didn’t leave the table sooner, to be honest.”

“I have to admit: Erkenci Kuş _is_ a good series,” Yusuf pointed out.

“I’m no one to judge.” Daphne raised one palm up.

“You’re certainly not,” Hamid teased then turned to everyone else. “She has the trashiest taste on TV series.”

“Oh, please! You’re addicted to Love Island as much as I am and you know it.” the noblewoman glared at her boyfriend.

“Well, after watching ten episodes because _you_ wanted, I have to know how it ends,” he scoffed.

“Are they always like this?” Murat asked Yusuf with a smirk.

“Yes. I know a group of people who will never forgive me for not live streaming this discussion,” Yusuf joked.

A while later, everyone has gathered in the living room whilst Daphne talked over the phone at the balcony. “Sorry, Briar. It’s been a bit crazy here.”

“You should be! It feels like I haven’t talked to you in weeks!” Briar whined.

“We talked yesterday,” Daphne grinned.

“But so much has happened since then! And now you’re at Hamid’s new luxury flat!” Briar cheered. “Are you finally doing it?”

“Briar!” Daphne’s cheeks went pink.

“Don’t be so prude! It’s not like anyone else is listening to our conversation. Besides, soon the two of you will be alone again, he’s yummy, so into you and I know you’ve been thinking about it. We share a wall, remember?”

“Oh, dear God!” Daphne covered her face with one hand.

“I’m just saying. Snap out of that dry spell and have fun! I know I would if I were you.”

“No news from Arthur, huh?”

“He’s still in Glasgow. I mean, I know part of his family lives there, but what could be so good about Scotland anyway?”

“Victorian architecture, art nouveau museums and galleries, Scottish football, Scottish Opera, Scottish ballet…”

“Details! I’m his girlfriend!” She nagged.

“Oh, are you now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe… That’s beside the point.”

“Sure…” Daphne giggled. “Anyway, you know you never needed much to get his attention.”

“But you’re not even here to help me with nudes.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She pressed her lips together. “Call him. Tell him you miss him. Trust me, he’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“Fine… I’ll think about it. Call me tomorrow if you finally get laid?”

“Stop it!” She chastised.

Briar cackled. “Bye-bye!”

“Bye…” Daphne shook her head. “… you freak,” she mumbled.

“Well, I think Briar is a lot of fun,” Hamid avowed as he leaned his elbows on the glass railing.

A cold shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his voice, but she tried her best not to look guilty. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t stay up for too long! Come on, let’s sit down!”

“I will once we go back in inside and say our goodbyes to everyone. They’re leaving.”

“Okay.” She put her mobile on her pocket and slung an arm around him.

As he noticed her flushed cheeks, he brought his lips to her ear. “Briar asked about us, didn’t she?”

She froze. C _rap!_ Before she could find anything to say, Hamid leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“It’s all right, my dove. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?”

“Not at all. Just don’t keep everything between the two of you. I’m right here. Talk to me whenever you need, okay?”

She nodded.

“Good. Let’s get in so we can see everyone out and I’ll finally have you all to myself. Hopefully, it’ll give you have more topics to talk with Briar when you return.” He winked.

Pressing her face against his chest, she tried to hide her embarrassment from the others. Laughing, he kissed her forehead then opened the door connecting the balcony to the living room.

________

¹ University at Istanbul

² Mom 

³ My dear Hamid

⁴ Dad

⁵ My brave man

⁶ Brother

⁷ My baby

⁸ Mr. Murat

⁹ Fashion app that identifies designer clothes through pictures.

¹⁰ Turkish national alcoholic beverage 

¹¹ Turkish TV series


End file.
